1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electronic device that communicates with an external device through a Universal Serial Bus (USB).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a USB is an industrial standard data bus for transmitting digital data between a USB hub and a USB host/device. A USB host/device supports communication through a USB. The USB host or the USB hub can supply power to the USB host/device. Some USB hosts/devices can be operated on a USB bus or separately from the USB bus.
In operation of such a USB host or USB hub, power may be unnecessarily consumed as power may be continuously supplied to the USB hub, the USB host, and/or the USB host/device despite the fact that the USB host or the USB host/device is not connected to the USB hub. Power also may be unnecessarily consumed as the USB host or the USB host/device may be connected to the USB hub, but only a USB host or USB host/device that does not need to be turned on in a power saving mode is connected.